Half an Android Half a Heart
by Shadow Worshiper
Summary: ::::Smiles::::: "I'm back….hehehehe freaky hu? "Ok ignore me I'm just hyper but my story is about a Girl created by Doctor Gerro. "But she's only half an Android and…Her mission is to kill Trunks…read to find out what I mean…if you want. ^._.^
1. Default Chapter Title

"Hi! "Wazup? "I'm just here to say that I don't own Dragon ball Z or anything to do with it!!! "Ugh I know this story feels out of place but I…decided to post it anyway…"And hey look on the bright side if your having a bad day and you want to take your anger out on something you always have my story! "Hehehe really I don't mind Flames but don't get the wrong idea I'm not in love with them ether!" (~_A)

**************************************************************

"Pretty." Android 17 ideally traced his pale finger over the case holding the sleeping android. 

Snorting 18 sent her brother a disgusted face; "She's not a whole android Doctor Gerro only got half way into turning her android! 

Smiling to himself, he tossed his hair over his shoulder, "Are we feeling a bit jealous?"

Growling she crossed her arms pushing away from the case, "Of that! Never how could you even ask such a thing?"

Turning his attention back to the figure asleep to the world he shrugged a sneer creeping onto his lip's, "My mistake." 

Her pale blue eyes flashed slightly with anger, "Damn right because if you thought for one minute I would be jealous of that…!"

Cutting her off with a chuckle, he spun away from the case, "Never mind that how do we turn her on?"

"Turn her on? Her face twisted into a confused frown, "Why her?" 

His voice catching it's amused tone broke threw her confused thoughts, "Think 18 she's perfect just what we need. "She has a kia, it might be hard to feel but Trunks should be able to manage. "I suppose that Doctor Gerro erased her memories and gave her strength to kill Goku. "However we can tamper with those and her mind will be drawn on her new target, Trunks." 

Impishly 18 chuckled, "A new game."

Nodding 17 readjusted his bandanna, "Just think of how much fun this will be! "I can hardly wait to see Trunk's face wen his…friend tares him to shreds. 

Laughing 18 sneered, "Not only that remember we wanted to know what Trunks was paining with the Time Machine. Can our little friend handle that?"

Razing an ebony eyebrow he smirked, "She better."

Groaning I heard a whistle of wind smashing against the wall as I waited until all my senses were working properly. Letting my eyes slid open I groggily sat up my fingers digging into the sides of the case that had locked me in a stillness, "Doctor…?" As the beeping red light faded from the back of my eyes, they adjusted to the dark. I gasped backing away slightly when a sneering face crept out of the shadows.

"So your awake? Well then, tell me good-looking what do you remember? 

Holding my breath I stiffened when he moved behind me, "M-my name is…Araya…and I was made to kill…Trunks?" Am I right Doctor Gerro?"

He chuckled his breath tickling the back of my neck, "Yes you are only I'm not Doctor Gerro."

"17 leave her alone! What are you trying to do? 18 stormed out f the shadows her face twisted into a frown.

Startled I glared from 17 to the girl and back again, "What's going on? Where is Doctor Gerro?"

The girl sighed peeling her eyes away from the one she called 17, "Doctor Gerro is dead…We killed him. My name is 18 we programmed you so your new name is Araya, we did not think that the name 20 would suit you for your mission.

Wrinkling my nose, I pulled myself out of the case my feet hitting the ground "20? That would mean I'm newer then you?"

17 chuckled crossing his arms, "Well yes you are but Doctor Gerro ran into some…problems before he could finish making you so our only half an android." 

Gasping I shook my head slightly wondering if they were telling the truth. 

She smiled coolly as if by reading my mind nodded her head, "Yes my brother is right you're half an android that is why your weaker…You will experience things like hunger and pain human emotions." She shuddered in disgust the word human falling from her mouth with so much hatred 17 cocked an eyebrow. 

"Oh come now 18 she can still kick some ass don't lower her that much to call her a human!" He sounded offended but I could here the amusement in his voce.

Her voice gaining deeper in amusement she twisted a thin finger in her hair, "I simply said weaker you're the one insulting."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I growled ignoring their heating argument. Their words ringing in my ears as they hired in pitch. Unable to take it anymore I felt my eyes snap open, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

17 tilted his head turning to me, "Oh Lovely what's the matter? "Is 18 making you wasn't to rip her head off?" His voice lowered making it seem like he was talking to a puppy or baby. 

"17 if you don't shut up I'm going to shove that bandanna down your throat!" 18 glared at him her eyes flaring.

Grinning at the challenge 17 beckoned her; "I'd like to see you try Bitch!" 

Slipping out of the room I held my head feeling it pound as my stomach tightened in hunger. Muttering I made my way threw the rubble trying to find a place were they kept food. Cursing in anger I realized they didn't eat and gritted my teeth, "Damn them for waking me up!" After searching for some food for a good hour, I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Powerless to take the gnawing hunger growing in the pit of my stomach for another minute I shut my eyes. 

Homing in on the closet kia I blasted off my feet hitting the ground a second later miles away from the last place they touched the ground. Smiling I felt my cruel nature take over and let my eyes narrow at a rock. Whistling I clapped my hands calling to the KIA, "Come here, "Yeah that's a good puppy. Smiling I let my eyes settle on the small golden lab as it slowly made it's way over to me it's tail between it's legs. 

"Awe aren't you a cute little thing? Come here I wont hurt you." Finally reaching me, he sniffed my hand a small pink tongue licking at my fingers. Chuckling I razed my power level intending on killing it fast and clean to hungry to play. Growling I let some of my power slip when it's large brown eyes settled on me its tale wagging slightly, "Dumb dog don't look at me like that." Whimpering it pushed its nose into my palm his pawls to big for his body as he tried to rest them on my arm in an intempt to lick my face. 

Pushing it off I stood up pointing my glowing blue finger at it, "Run." He simply yawned rubbing against my legs almost like a cat. "I said run damnit! If you don't I'll eat you!" He almost seemed to be laughing at me as he trustingly licked my boot. Clearing my head, I leapt away from it getting a confused look from the lost pup. 

My breath shakily as I blasted away not giving him a second look as it howled trying to get me to come back. "I just cant do it because I don't want to lower myself to eat a dog." Sighing relieved I continued to try to talk to myself as if someone else were flying by my side, "It's not like I'm acting like 18 said I would! I am just as cruel as they are! I don't give a damn about anybody but myself!" Smiling I nodded slightly, "And I'm going to prove that to them.

Groaning I opened my eyes to see 17 leaning over me and cried out jerking up, "What the hell do you want!"

He ran his tongue over his lips; "Something 18 forbid me to take but, he let his eyes lower, "That's never stopped me before. He shook his head-laughing wen I growled at him shoving him away. "Calm down Lovely I only came here to bring you something to eat."

Watching him carefully, I sighed relieved when he stood up stretching, "Thank you."

His eyebrows knitted together as he measured me out, "Thank you?" He chuckled again as the words rolled over his tongue; "There is only one proper way to say thank you." He leaned over me again a smirk playing across his lips as he pressed them against mine.

Gasping I pulled away shivering keeping my voice even and calm, "Don't do that again."

He shrugged standing up smoothing out his paints walking to the door pausing slightly to turn to me, "Sleep well lovely." 

I glared at him frowning turning my head away when he winked shutting the door, "NIGHT!" Hearing him chuckle I was tempted to throw the bowl off rice he brought me against the wall. Though I was too hungry and tilted the bowl to my lips desperate to get the feel of his lips out of my memory. Despite the rough texture of the bowl the touch of his lips remained in my memory and as I drifted off to sleep and the last thing I remembered was the cold.

18 sighed as she made her way the crumbling stairs 17 at her heels; "Did you program her mission yet?"

Crossing his arms 17 frowned, "I thought you were going to."

Freezing 18 swung on her brother, "NO 17 I told you too!"

"No you didn't." He tried to push past her only to be shoved back.

"Yes I did and if you don't shut up I'll shove that bandanna down your throat again!" She gripped the end of it threateningly jerking him into the wall. 

Knocking her hand aside, he grumbled following her up the rest of the stairs in silence pulling a remote looking box from his back pocket, "She knows she has to kill Trunks."

Not bothering to look back 18 clinched her fist annoyed. "Maybe but does she know that she's supposed to pick up information on the Time Machine?"

Turning his attention to the nearing door, he ignored her question smirking going back to his old smart-ass self, "Ouch 18 waz up with the third degree?"

Chuckling she let her stiff face slide lightly opening the door wondering how he always made her stop being mad at him, "Just turn her off." 

Shrugging he pointed the black box at her his finger holding the red button down with a click.

Groaning I felt a hand curl around my neck weakly grabbing onto it I snapped my eyes open, "18? What are you doing?"

Her icy blue eyes sneered at me, "Are you awake?" 

Wrinkling my eyebrow I shook my head slightly wondering why she was asking me something so obvious, "Yes…My eyes are open aren't they?"

Chuckling she tightened her grip slamming me into a brick wall, "Good."

Cursing I stumbled to my feet, "18 what the hell is the matter with you!"

She smiled, "Did you forget your mission?" 

Even more confused I braced myself against her next attack, "No I remember kill Trunks and blah, blah, blah!!!!!!!!!!!"

Razing her eyebrow she sneered, "Well do you think he's stupid?"

"No…not really." Crying out I fell ford slamming into a pile of ceiling cement when something slammed into me from behind. Shaking my head it took me a minute to realize 17 was standing at my side his foot resting on my back, "What the hell are you two doing!?!"

17 chuckled pushing more weight onto my back, "Why lovely you mean you don't know? "Well if you were Trunks wouldn't you find it a little wired to find someone in perfect shape? "No scratches, scares or ripped clothes?" He would he might even find it weird to find you alive since 18 is usually pretty…clean in her exterminating."

Coughing up blood I cringed when he grinded his foot deeper into my back, "Ok well I think you beat me up enough let me go now." 

18 laughed walking over to me, "No I don't think so." 

I cried out trying to squirm out from under 17 when 18 repeatedly kicked me in the side my ribs cracking, "S-stop!" Gritting my teeth, I tried to kick 17 when he removed his foot flipping me over on my back. Thrashing my body to the side, I gripped hold of 18's legs only to louse my grip when she kicked me several times in the face. Blinking the blood out of my eyes I kick 17 off me managing to flip to my feet, "Damn you two!" 

They laughed both taking a side surrounding me. Bearing my teeth I managed to claw 17 arm when he ripped my shirt in half only to have it ripped again from behind me from 18.

Stumbling of balance, I slipped with help from 18 into a puddle of mud. Crying out I didn't even try to get up when they both dived down on me raining punches on any un-bruised piece of flesh they could find. Feeling my body slowly shut down I winced as 17's lips bushed my check his voice cold and empty, "Night lovely and remember well be watching you." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey sorry this took such along time to get out! I'm also sorry about the last color! Thanks to every one who told me and who said my story didn't suck you made me feel better about my story!!!! I screwed here I don't now how but the chapter seems lame. :::::Shrugs:::: Oh well I'll just have to write another one and make it good eh? Oh yeah I almost forgot I don't own DBZ or anything to do with it! 

***********************

Crying out in anger Trunks slammed his fist into a crumbling wall that used to be a 

K-Mart. He had been scouting all day for one survivor and had turned up with nothing. Dropping to his knees, he buried his face in his hands a low moan escaping his lips.

Hearing him, I held my breath 17 and 18 hadn't fled the scene until they heard him coming. I wondered why I was still going threw this after the way they treated me and found out the reason was that I couldn't resist my programming and relaxed into my muddy bed. Hearing him stand up I slightly prayed this would work knowing I was in no shape to fight and moaned slightly. 

Stiffing Trunks scanned the area once more still not seeing anything, "Is someone there?"

Taking a deep breath, I moaned again louder this time.

Snapping to the direction of the sound Trunks eyed a figure that he had over looked hidden slightly in a mud puddle, "Are you alright?"

Opening my mouth to say no, but I choked on some blood leaving a gurgling sound to answer him. 

Gasping all hesitation left him as he raced over to the figure kneeling over it, "You'll be ok I'm going to take you to my hide out."

Nodding slightly I felt his arms slid under my back as he gently pulled me to his chest. 

Frowning he noted the figure was a girl who had obviously been left for dead by the androids. He wasn't surprised it was hard for him to feel her kia so the android's probably took her for dead. Shaking his head he pushed himself to fly faster worried; she might not make it. He could tell her ribs were broken and possibly, her spin he hadn't seen her move. He shivered wondering slightly why she was so cold as he landed in front of capsule corp. Pushing it from his thoughts he called for his mom hopping threw the hole in the roof.

Putting her book down she flipped her blue hair over her shoulder her eyes widening at the figure in Trunks arms, "Who is that Trunks!"

I could feel his shoulders rise and fall, "I don't know I found her…but the androids must have gotten to her first." 

"Well put her in the medical room I'm going to find a sensu." 

Hearing her run down the hall I hoped a sensu would work on me counting on I was half machine. I had heard about them before I don't remember wear but they were supposed to heal any wound. I held my breath squeezing my eyes shut wen I felt my back hit a cold bed. I could hear Trunks leaning over me his breath hitting my neck as his hands worked on holding a towel to my bleeding forehead.

"Trunks! I could only find one." 

"That's all we need give it to me." I felt his hands pull away leaving the towel.

Hearing her run to my other side I winced when she pocked my rib cage, "She's not paralyzed if she felt that and judging by that expression she could. So are you sure you want to waist it on her?"

"Mom! "Look at her wounds she probably wont make it threw the night if we don't! " I promise I'll run by Coren in the morning gust give me the bean. Please" 

Holding my breath, I heard her sigh and felt the light breeze of wind as she handed him the sensu bean, "I hope you know what your doing Trunks."

"I do mom…and I think that if she survived the androids then maybe…she can be trained to help us." Hearing the doubt in his voice I couldn't help but pop, my eyes open a crack. I shut them again when he turned to me prying my mouth open forcing the sensu down my throat. 

Gasping I felt my eyes snap open getting a startled look from both Trunks and his mom. Starring at them I felt my mouth run dry and remembered the androids last words to me…_DON'T MESS UP WELL BE WATCHING YOU… _Shivering I glanced at the window feeling my heart beat rise when I saw two figures flip out of sight. Leaping to my feet, I backed away from the window before noticing that I was completely healed.

Stiffing Trunks traded a glance with his mom, "Hey…are you ok?"

Catching his eyes I swallowed my fear realizing the Androids wouldn't attack before I knew about the Time Machine, "W-Who are you?"

He sighed, "My name is Trunks and this, He turned to his mother, "This is my mother Bulma."

Wrinkling my nose I pretended to be confused, "How did I get here?"

He was about to answer when her mom cut him off, "Why don't you go get as bath then we can talk?"

Blushing I looked down at myself realizing that it was hard to tell what I looked like due to all the mud, "But…!"

Trunks shifted his weight, "I'm sure you'll feel much better after your shower my mom can lend you some clothes."

Looking helpless, I glanced at Bulma who nodded, "Yes then we can all get something to eat."

Sighing I nodded, "Thank you…were is the shower?"

Smiling Bulma nodded her head to the door, "Follow me and I'll show you. "Trunks why don't you go and get one too?"

He grunted suddenly looking tired, "Yes Kassan."

Following her down the hall I couldn't help but notice all the cracks and holes wondering what it used to look like. I was snapped from my thoughts when she opened a door entering a room, "You can stay here if you would like there's a bathroom right threw that door." She pointed to a door, in the coiner of my room near a bed. 

I thanked her watching her figure disappear down the hall before shuffling over to my new bathroom. Gasping I felt my eyes widen it was huge and it seemed to still be in one piece. Tilting my head in curiosity, I slid over to something the back of my head told me was a mirror. Stiffing I glared into my reflection I had never really seem myself. Doctor Gerro usually just kept me in the lab when I was activated. 

Frowning I tried to pull a clump of mud out of my hair. Finding it impossible, I turned to the shower turning the knob over to the letter H. 

Trunks sighed leaving his sword on his bed rubbing his shoulder were the strap had been biting him. Turning to the door, he got three feet before crying out frustrated and grabbing his sword. Something didn't feel right to him he didn't really think it was the girl but there was something strange about her. Like her kia it was so weak even after eating the sensu. He sighed strapping his sword on his other shoulder, "But if her Kia's that low how did she ever survive the Androids?" Getting no answer but the howling wind outside his window he sighed shaking his head, "Who is she anyway?"

Turning around I starred I shock at he open window I was pretty sure it was closed earlier. Wrapping the towel tighter around myself, I stumbled into my room noticing how dark it had gotten. Glancing at the clock I blinked at it's cracked surface it's time reading 7:30. Sighing I realized I had been in the shower for over two hours. Flipping a light on I let my eyes settle on the bed seeing a pair of cloths neatly laid out for me.

Frowning 17 took one last glance threw the window before flipping away from it landing silently on a tree branch, "I'll see you soon lovely…you can count on that." He twisted his lips into a sneer his eyes being cast over by a shadow, "Just you wait."


End file.
